Stripping my Heart
by GracieBeth
Summary: While celebrating his birthday, Charlie and his friends get a big suprise!
1. Hey Y'all it's

1**Stripped**

**by: joshysgirl**

Walking into the crowded room behind his friends, Charlie took a moment to soak in the

atmosphere. 'Happy Birthday to me,' he thought. He turned his head as a scantily clad girl passed him holding a tray of food. He continued to follow his friends to a table reserved right in front of the stage. 'Wow these guys really went all out for my birthday.' "Charlie," he heard a voice call out. Charlie snapped out of his spacing, and turned his head to look at his best friends, Adam and Guy. "What?" he questions. "Ummm, what do you want to drink?" replies Guy. "Oh! just a beer please?"

"So you ready for a fun-filled birthday, spazway?"

"Shut up Cake-eater, and yes I'm ready for some fun" he spots a blonde headed for the bar.

"Especially if it involves her." he points her out to the guys and everyone nods in agreement.

"Yowza, I'd like to bite me off a piece of that" says Guy.

"Man, Portman is gonna be mad he couldn't fly in from Chicago."fulton says.

Charlie nods, "yeah, well his loss, our gain."

"Alright Boys," their attention was brought to their waitress bringing back their drinks. "Here you

go." Once done, she holds her tray at her side and looks around at the boys. "What's the special occasion"?

"Oh it's his birthday." Fulton says pointing to Charlie.

She turns her gaze to him. "Really"? she says. She then starts to walk over towards him. She bends

down and whispers in his ear, "Well let me know how I can make it better." She gives him a seductive smile then stands up straight. "So how long have you known each other"?

"Well, some of us played hockey together since pee wees, and then the rest of us joined later for

team USA. Then we played together in High School" points out Charlie

"Oooh jocks, nice! So what do you all do now?" Charlie says, pointing to Guy, Adam, Fulton, and

himself.

"And the rest of us go to separate colleges." points Luis, referring to Averman, Goldberg, Russ, Ken,

Dwayne and himself.

"Yeah, but we are missing two guys, and two girls."says Adam.

"Wow, there are more of you, and you've stayed close friends still!"

"Yeah, once a duck, always a duck"says Charlie. Their waitress smiles, then she looks like she had

an idea.

"Oh, well then it's perfect you're here. We actually have a girl doing a set a little later, "hockey-

themed". I actually think she used to play herself."

"Really", "Cool", "Man She's gotta be hot". Everybody got excited.

"She'll probably be on after this next girl!"

As if on cue the lights dimmed, and fog covered their eyesight for a little while. And the song "I

Love Rock & Roll" starts to blare from the sound system. All eyes were transfixed on the girl, except for Adam and Charlie, who were sat still conversing.

"So Adam, how are things going with Julie?"

"Good, things are going great. 5 years next month."

"Good Heavens man, when are you finally gonna pop the question?"

"Uh, actually on our anniversary, I got the ring hidden in one of my locked boxes under the bed"

"Really? Well it's about damn time."

"I know, I'm so ready for her to be my wife."

"Good for you man."

"Now, we just need to find you a woman."

Charlie sighs and looks down. "Yeah, well I'm thinking I may never find that person. I mean I've

loved girls, but they don't ever want to love me back."

"Oh come on Charlie, your still young. Heck we're all still young. 25 is not that old, you've still got time man." In the background they heard the music end.

"Yeah, but everyone's getting married, or is married, or has been in a long time relationship."

"No, there's still Guy, Fulton, Kenny, and for all I know Jesse.

"And me."

"Yes, and You. Don't worry, man your gonna find the perfect girl for you. She's gonna be sweet, loving, and knowing you incredibly beautiful."

"Thanks man."

"No problem, cause it's the truth."

"Now why is it that Averman and Goldberg were the first to get married. Isn't there something

wrong with that. I mean come on! I am simply bamboozled!"

"I don 't know man, I think they find it bizarre too."

"We do" pipes in the duo.

Charlie and Adam snap their heads up, and offer an apologetic smile, "sorry" they replied.

"No, stop talking. We don't ever want to speak to you again! How could you say that to about us. Goldberg says dramatically, yet obviously sarcastic.

Everyone let's out a chuckle.

Suddenly Ken's head pops up in question, "Hey, so has anyone heard from Jesse, or Connie!"

"Umm, Jesse is in New York working at some big hot shot Record Company." says Adam. " I tried to call him to get him to come out, but I didn't get a response. His mom says he's really busy."

"And Connie?"

"Umm..."

"Umm..."

Everyone turns to look at Charlie and Guy, questioning.

"I have no clue."

"Me neither."

" I mean I ran into her like 3 years ago in Minnesota at Christmas. Didn't get to talk to her that

much."says Guy.

Everyone turns to look at Charlie and they see him staring into space with a little smile, but then it turns to a frown. "Charlie!" no answer. "Charlie!" still no answer. "Charlie!" guy waves his hand infront of his face.

"WHAT!"?he snaps his head up and sees everyone looking at him questioningly. "Oh sorry just

thinking about stuff"

Charlie's POV

Oh lord, I hope nobody is suspicious of me now. I don't want them to know I was thinking about

Connie. Truth is I haven't stopped thinking about her since we graduated. Yep I was in love with

her, pretty much all through High School, and maybe even before that.

"Umm, ok Charlie, but are you sure your ok?" says Adam.

"Yeah, I am"

"Ok"

Adam then turns back around and joins the conversation with the other guys. My mind drifts

to Connie again. Lord what I wouldn't do to see her again. She was also one of my best friends since birth along with Guy and Averman. So I miss her just being around as my friend. Which is what it always has been between us. She and Guy dated for awhile. I keep telling myself that's why I couldn't have her because she was my best friend's ex-girl, but they only dated for a year or so, then decided they were better off as friends.

"And now for your viewing pleasure, with a very sporty performance, Ms. Junie Goldman."

I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie by the announcement for the next dancer. I turned my gaze to the stage as Queen's, "We Will Rock You", pours out from the speakers. All of a sudden through the fog a girl come through gyrating and grinding on stage. She was wearing a Detroit Red Wings Jersey cut off at mid waist, and hot pants. You can't see her face because of a goalie's mask covering her face. Hoots and hollers could be heard all around the bar, especially from his friends.

'Man this girl is good. She's not too fake looking. That's a plus. She's got gorgeous long brunette

hair. Mmm, just what I need to stop thinking about Connie'

The girl starts to take off the hot pants, and is left in a thong, and the jersey. She goes over to

the pole and dances around it. Suddenly she whips off the mask, then the hockey Jersey, and is left in a bra, and her thong. She doesn't turn around. Not that you can see her face clearly because of the fog. She does some kind of hip hop/ballet move bringing her closer to the front. Then as the last part of the song comes, she slides straight to the front of the stage on her knees right in front of the ducks and pulls off her bra. By now you could see her face due to the fog clearing.

Everyone at my table gasps. "Oh, my God!"

'Oh, My God! is right. Un-fucking-believable.'

"Damn!" I breathe

I see her eyes widen when she sees us. Then Dwayne breaks the silence.

"Hey, Y'all that's Connie!"

I see her eyes widen even more then she gasps out a high pitch squeak. She quickly tries to cover

herself up and runs off stage.

I sit here speechless, not being able to move. Everyone just saw her half naked. She's probably

mortified. WAIT! She was half naked. I never thought that I would see Connie like that. I said it once, and I'll say it again.

"Damn!"


	2. Reuniting

Note: Ok, so I guess I didn't really put a disclaimer or anything on the last chapter. Or a summary. And someone please tell me if it sucked or not. Sometimes I think I can write, and sometimes I don't. I guess I'll find out. I do not own the characters of the mighty ducks. Except I'm currently negotiating whether or not I do own Josh Jackson. Mmm, Mmm Good. This takes place after they have graduated college. And in the previous chapter I messed up on the age I think. They are around 22 not 25. Oh and constructive criticism is very much welcome, this being my very first fanfic. Well online anyway. Oh and as you might have guessed it's a Connie/Charlie fic. Because it just makes sense.

* * *

**Stripping my heart: Chapter 2**

**by: joshysgirl**

**(Backstage in the changing room) **

'Oh My Word, how embarrassing! I can't breathe. I can't feel my legs. Ok, Sit down cons or your gonna faint.'

"Connie, You ok?"One of the girls asks.

"Yea Rae, I think I just need to sit down."

Rae comes over and helps me into a seat. I slump down onto it and put my head between my knees. 'Oh Holy Hell. This has got to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.'

"Connie, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing besides, I just stripped in front of my best friends from, like forever. My guy friends, mind you."

Rae lets out a low whistle, "Wow, that's embarrassing."

I snap my head up to look at Rae. "No, Really, I thought it was something to be proud of. Of course it's embarrassing. You're not helping, Rae." I close my eyes again and lean my head back against the wall.

"Look, Connie, maybe you should just get dressed, then go home."Says Rae.

"No, I need to face them and get it over with." I get up and walk over to my changing station for the night. Then I pull on some cut off shorts, a bra, and a red T-shirt.

'Ok Cons, you can do this. They're just like brothers. Well except Guy, you know with the whole dating thing. Oh yeah, and you had a small crush on Adam for like two milliseconds, then one on Charlie. Well more than a little crush on Charlie, but that was years ago. Oh shut up, just get out there.'

I take two deep breaths then check in the mirror to make sure I look ok. Then turn around to walk out of the changing room. I shift my gaze to where I know the ducks are sitting and see that they haven't noticed me yet. Thank God for small favors. 'Oh I need a drink. No, That won't do you any good. Face it like a man. I mean a woman.' I start my walk over there and I see Adam lift his head up and his eyes connect with mine. 'Oh no, here we go.' I notice that Charlie is missing. Must be in the bathroom or something?

I finally make it to the table. "Hey guys, how's it hangin'?"

I see all the rest of them snap their head to my direction. They are looking at me in either awe, excitement, or amusement. I think each one of them is wearing a different emotion but I don't want to find out what their thinking.

Guy is the first one to speak. "Well if it isn't little Connie Moreau. How the Hell have you been?" Everyone chuckles at that, and I join in.

"Well Guy it's been great not having to see your face every day."

I hear a chorus of "oohs'" all around the table. I look around at everybody with mock amusement and say, "well, do I get hugs, or do I just get the old pat on the back?"

I see Guy get up and I walk over toward him and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I proceed to do all to the ducks but when I get to Goldberg I sit on his lap. He looks up at me in confusion.

"How you doin' sexy?" I then proceed to give him a huge smacker right on the lips. The look on his face is of terror and amusement. I can hear everyone chuckling around me.

"Um Cons, but I hate to break it to ya, but Goldie's a married man." Fulton puts in.

"NO! How can I go on? I've been pining away for you forever!" It seems like I break the tension.

I turn to look at the next person right by Goldie. Adam.

"Heya, Ads, how is my favorite hockey star?" She says.

Adam gives everyone a smug look then proceeds to say, "See I knew I was her favorite."

Connie just rolls her eyes then gives him a big bear hug. "So, are you and Julie together still?"

"Um Yeah, We are."

"Wow, so I guess it's the real thing with her huh?"

He looks down and a blush creeps over his cheeks. He then proceeds to nod his head. He looks up and has a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for you two. So I guess she didn't want to come to a strip joint?" I say the last part wryly.

Everyone chuckles again. I then see that there's a couple people missing. "Hey where's Jesse and Portman?"

"Oh, well Portman is in Chicago and couldn't get away from teaching." Says Fulton.

"Jesse is in New York at his fancy new job, and was so busy he hasn't even probably gotten our message yet."

"Oh, that's too bad. I would've loved to have gotten to see them too. Where did Charlie go by the way?"Connie asks.

"I'm right here." She turns around and sees Charlie standing behind her. 'Oh wow, he's gotten tall.'

Connie smiles at him and they lock eyes. "Heya, Charles. Hope you haven't missed me too much." Charlie looks upset at the use of his full name and gives her a frustrated look.

"Now are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna give your old pal a hug?"

She puts on a charming smile and the he matches it. She holds her arms out ready and squeals when he picks her off the ground and twirls her. When he sets her down she plants a huge kiss on his cheek. "I missed ya, Spaz!"

"I missed you too smalls."

Connie the proceeds to hit him on the arm. "Ouch." She then turns around to the other ducks. "Well I'm off, what say we have a couple drinks, and you guys can fill me in on what's been going on these past 4 years?

I get a couple of "yeah, ok's" and a couple of nods.

"Good"

'Phew, that went better than expected.'

* * *

Again, be don't be nice in the reviews. If you read this. Am I typing to thin air? Let me know.

joshysgirl


	3. Ummyeahumm

1**Stripping My Heart Pt. 2**

**By: joshysgrl**

Ok so I want to say that I might not have made it clear that the ducks were nervous in the last chapter, but I wasn't wanting to do their point of view, yet. Probably should've hinted at it somehow. I will redeem myself in this chapter, hopefully. I think I'm just going to do Connie and Charlie's POV'S and then sometimes some of the others.

_

* * *

__Charlie's POV_

After Connie left the stage, we were all a little shell shocked. I don't think one of us has batted an eyelash. I think all of us had different reactions. I look over to the ducks and start to see emotions play out on their faces. Some are of amazement. Some are of part embarrassment/ lust. I quickly glare at Luis who is just smiling like an idiot and looking off to nowhere undoubtedly picturing her in his mind again. He quickly sobers and his gaze follows that of a waitress passing by. I turn to look at Guy, who probably is the only one to have ever seen her like that. He looks surprised.

"Umm, Ok. Well, I never thought I would see that". He says.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Cons..."

"No! Oh God, No. It took us awhile to find out we were more like siblings. So no, definitely no."

I look at him baffled. " I could've swore."

He laughs at that. "Well, how could I when I knew that you were in love with her and I wasn't?"

Charlie's eyes widen as he says this. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Man. We all knew you were in deep. Well everyone except Connie that is."

Charlie looks a little relieved yet a little terrified. "Um, well yeah...that's...uh...yeah."

Guy starts to chuckle and I just give him a glare.

I look over at the ducks again and I can see them trying to recover from it still.

"Hey, guys? Maybe you should try to play it cool when Connie comes over here. You know she's probably going to be embarrassed and it will just help her out if you don't tease her." I point a look to Averman and he gives me this "what me?" look.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I know she's going to be out here in a second and I want to prepare myself for seeing her again after seeing her in practically nothing. Knowing me I'll get all tongue tied and not know what to say to her. Oh what are you talking about Conway, this is Connie one of your best friends. When I walk out of the bathroom I see her standing by the ducks. It looks like they are managing to play off the "I didn't see you naked" deal. I start to get closer and I hear her ask about me. I announce my presence and she turns around and we hug. She the proceeds to call me by my not so loved nickname so I pull out the big guns and call her a name I haven't called her since we were kids. Guess I shouldn't have done that. Wow I forgot how strong she is for her size. I hear her ask if she could join us so we can catch up. Of course we all say yes.

"Good."She says.

I pull over a seat for her to sit in next to me and Adam. She calls over a waitress so she can order a drink. Everyone's quiet not knowing what to say. I see everyone start to get those looks on their faces and I inwardly groan. I see a few of them eyeing her up and down. I think she sees this too because she starts to turn a little pink. Oh no, now we have to face up to it. I take a look at her again and see her do a quick change of attitude and rolls her eyes.

"So, I guess now all your lives are complete now that you've finally seen me naked."

I think the ice is broken now because the guys are laughing uncontrollably. (Well somewhat, I think some of them are still a little pink.)I see some of them nod in fake confirmation.

Oh how I wish I could've done the same. I steal a look at her and sigh. God, she is so beautiful even now. I guess I'll never be over her. I sigh again and then I feel a kick to my seat. I look over at Guy who's grinning like an idiot at me with a knowing smirk also placed upon his lips. I sigh in defeat again and put my head down. Not before punching him in the arm though.

"So, ducks, what have I missed these last 4 years?" I hear some of them groan.

"College, Hockey, and Girls." I hear Fulton say.

"College, Hockey, and Julie."Says Adam.

Everyone continues to say the basics of what's been going on. I can't help but look over at Connie again. My word I can't take my eyes off of her. I love the way her lips curl up into a tiny smile when listening carefully. I love the way she's always interested when someone talks. I love her eyes, they hold so much excitement and meekness. Oh and her hair, good Lord her hair is gorgeous. I would love to run my hands through the dark locks. Sigh. I take another look at her lips and can't help but how much I would like to brush the rosy flesh. Sigh. I am quickly jarred by an elbow to the stomach and I gasp.

"What the hell, Guy?"

"Um, Charlie? Connie is waiting for you to tell her what's been going on with you the past 4 years and your ogling her goodies."Guy whispers conspiratorially to me.

"OH! Umm, yeah. Ha...Hocker...Hockey...and Col...College...and...married...I mean Bombay married me...my Mom! He married my mom!" I quickly stop not wanting to embarrass myself any further. I think everyone's looking at me in amusement at my misfortune. Geez, when have I ever been tongue tied. I never am. I'm the brave and outspoken captain. Pull yourself together Conway she's just a woman. My eyes drift up and down her body. My God is she a woman! Stop it. I see her quirk up a teasing smile. Oh man, am I lost. How come I was never like this in High School.

"So, Bombay and your mom? You must be happy."

I quickly regain my composure and answer her question.

"Yeah, they've been married for 2 years. Your looking at the best man."

She doesn't look surprised. She rolls her eyes. "Of course you were Charlie, you were always his favorite."

I give her a smirk. "How can he not like me the most, I mean have you met me? Or better yet have you looked at me?" I pat my face. "Have you looked at this face?" Great I'm back to myself.

I hear scoffs from everyone at the table and I quickly glare at them and they shut up.

"Anyways. So tell me, Smalls, you still know how to play puck?"

She looks up at me with an air of confidence and that smile of hers.

"I don't Spaz, do you think I can still kick your ass like I did the last time we played together?"

Oh it's on now!

* * *

A/N. There I hope I redeemed myself. Sorry it was so short.


	4. Challenge

Note: Ok, so this probably really sucks. I knew where I wanted this to go, yet I couldn't find a way to do it. I thought they had been at the strip club long enough. Even though that that's kind of a main point. I hop I do better on the next one. I've been really busy with school stuff. My profs are really pushing on the homework for mid-terms. That and I'm like really sick lately. Freaking Allergies. Yeah. I pulled this update out of my ass at like 1 o'clock in the a.m. So it might be a little…eh.

**

* * *

****Stripping My Heart Pt. 4**

**By: joshysgirl**

**Connie's POV**

I look Charlie dead in the eye, daring him to come up with a good retort. I see him looking at me with an unreadable expression. Usually I've been so good at knowing what he's thinking. I think our time apart changed that. Now I soften my gaze as I start to think about how close of friends we used to be. Our eyes are still locked together, but our haze is broken from a throat being cleared. I see Charlie slowly start to regain his composure and those all too familiar mischievous glints come back into his eyes. Uh oh, now I'm in trouble.

"Well, you want to prove to me that you can still kick my ass?" He says.

"Sure Spazzy, you name the time and the place." I am so gonna wipe the floor with his ass. He thinks he can give me a challenge like that and not expect me to carry it out then he doesn't know me at all.

"Man you better watch out. You know what happens when you challenge her!" Guy throws out his warning.

"Yeah, Conway, you might as well give up now." Luis says.

I arch an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest. "So what's it going to be Charles? You gonna put yourself through the embarrassment of losing to a girl again?"

"I thought you 'weren't a girl, but a duck'." Charlie says imitating Connie almost to perfection.

I hear chuckles all around me. I quickly shut them up by giving them 'the look'. "Tomorrow Morning, Community Center, we'll settle this fair and square!" I look him dead on and I see a little bit of amusement then he starts to smile.

"You're on, Smalls. But let's make a wager."

"Ok, let's do. If I win, You have to skate around the rink in just your boxer briefs yelling at the top of your lungs 'I'm a small, stupid pansy ass boy who got beat by a woman and I want a big beautiful sailor to take me right now!' in a prissy voice of course."

Everyone is silent for awhile, and then they start to burst out laughing, even Charlie. Then he looses the amusement quickly when he's had enough. He looks like he's trying really hard to think of something worse for me to do.

"Ok Cons, You have to………..umm…..you have to….shit……..you-you have to-to do whatever I say for 10 days….no……umm…….damn….Wait!...You have to give 3 people on the team a lap dance!...Yes you have to do that…..and….umm…give them body shots!"

Ok, I have to give it to him that's pretty good. I really hope I win though. Cause that's just...wrong. I think I see him literally blow out the air of nervousness and frustration and relief after he gave me my sentence. I seriously didn't think he was ever going get that sentence out. Man what has happened to our ever so linguistic captain! Something's got his panties in a bunch. I look around at everybody's face. They all seem a little scared and something weird. All of a sudden something comes to my mind.

"Hey Charles? Who exactly am I going to do this for? Do I get to pick? Do you pick? How's that gonna work?"

"Oh, well, why don't we just have everyone else decide? Not until tomorrow after I beat you anyways."

"Pfft, like that'll ever happen."

"Ok, ok guys. Let's drop this. We should probably go so we can get some sleep for this big 'match' in the morning." Adam points out wryly.

Everyone nods their heads and Adam motions Rae for the check.

"No Adam, the checks on me."

"No cons, I wouldn't let you do that."

"Oh come on, I work here it's the least I could do." Adam looks a little relieved at that yet a little sheepish. Well Adams always a little sheepish I guess that's normal.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Here's my number and address. Where are you guys staying?"

"Oh, were staying at Adam and Charlie's Apartment."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're rooming together still? I thought you were making the big bucks now that you're in the NHL."

"Um we just started, plus no need to waste more money than needed. We aren't that rich……yet." Charlie says.

I smile at him. "Riiiight, riiight." I can't seem take my eyes off of him tonight. He really grew up. I mean really. I'm starting to feel those butterflies I felt for him way back when. I push myself out of my reverie and proceed to give everyone a hug. I see that Charlie stays back for awhile. I turn to look at him after I'm done hugging Adam.

"You coming Charlie?" he says.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Charlie Says.

I wave to the ducks then swivel my head to look at him. He has that look in his eyes. I reach up to give him a hug. "By the way Charlie; Happy Birthday." I see him look at me incredulously.

"What you think I would forget my old pal's birthday?" He starts to blush and I take a moment to look at him. He looks cute when he blushes. He's done that a lot tonight. I don't think I remember him blushing a lot when we were younger. He's usually not easily embarrassed.

"Umm….No…well, yes."

"Well I guess it was a nice birthday present from the guys—them bringing you here."

He gets this look in his eyes that are mischievous again. I see him look me up and down and suddenly I'm starting to feel a little self conscious myself and I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting to see one of my best friends naked. But I guess that was just an added bonus."

Oh my goodness. Did he just say that? I see him look up at me horrified at what he said. We both look at each other awkwardly for awhile. Oh dear. We just crossed that line friends aren't supposed to cross. I see him bring his head to his head and run his fingers through his hair nervously. I keep switching my hands from being crossed over my chest to resting on my hips.

"Um…That didn't come out of my mouth did it?...Yes it did…..Ok, this is definite proof to why I'm called Spaz…..Oh jeez…….Shit!...Holy Hell…Bad Charlie!...BAD…..Um…See what I meant was that…You know I didn't expect to see you that was an added bonus and I didn't…Aw hell…yes I did….I mean NO!...Shit, just stop Charlie…."

"CHARLES!"

"WHAT!"

"It's ok, calm down. Jeez what's the problem with you tonight? It's not like you've never seen me naked before."

"Cons, we were like 5."

"7."

"5, 7, whatever it was still…"

"What am I that repulsive?" I joke.

"NO!...I mean no…it's just unexpected."

"I'm just kidding, calm down Charles."

I see him start to relax a little bit. "Ok, now that we got that out of the way why don't you just go, and I'll see you in the morning for our little rendezvous." I reach up and give him another hug. It lasts longer than a friend should. We just stand there in each others arms. I think we just miss each other so much we didn't want to let go in fear of never seeing each other again. I hear someone yelling his name. No! I quickly squeeze him harder and take in his smell then pull away. I turn to look at who interrupted our bond.

"Charlie, dude ya coming?"

"Yeah, I am." He gives me one last squeeze and whispers, "See ya in the a.m. Smalls, you better be read to give those lap dances."

"Charlie?" I whisper in a faux seductiveness. "Yeah." He says in a whisper. "Be prepared to get your lovin' from your Big Beautiful Sailor!"

He pushes me away, tousles my hair, and then walks away from me. I wave good-bye to him then go to get ready to go home. Got to get some sleep before tomorrow. sigh

I'm so happy right now. I've got to get home right now. Oh shit! Home! I forgot to tell the ducks about…

* * *

Again...Sorry if it was crap. I was trying to decide where to take it and I kinda just was freewriting. :-( 


End file.
